


The Many Faces of Blue and Orange

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,076 One shot<br/>Rated: R TCest<br/>Pairing: Leo/Mikey<br/>A set of drabbles to span thirty years of TMNT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Faces of Blue and Orange

From “TMNT” 2k7 movie

            Leo stared around his room. Everything was just as he’d left it, nothing out of place. Something was odd though and Leo frowned until he realized what that was. The room was spotless; the floor clean and the air fresh.

            It should have been covered in dust, all of it. Even the linens on his bed were crisp and smelled of fabric softener.

            “I kept it clean,” Mikey said from behind him.

            Leo spun around to look at his youngest brother, who was eyeing him sheepishly.

            “Why?” Leo asked, unable to say more because of the emotion clogging his throat.

            “Why didn’t you return my hug?” Mikey countered, coming into the room and tapping his heel against the door to shut it.

            It was hard to meet his brother’s clear, blue eyes and Leo glanced down at the floor. Remembering who he was and what he’d come to realize while he was in South America, Leo immediately lifted his gaze back to Mikey’s.

            “I wasn’t sure I trusted myself in front of everyone,” Leo admitted softly.

            “We aren’t in front of everyone now,” Mikey told him.

            “No we are not,” Leo responded, releasing the sheaths from his back and allowing his weapons to hit the floor.

            Mikey met his forward lunge halfway, churring victoriously.

 

From “Grudge Match” 2k3 cartoon

            Leo’s solid grip on his shoulder and the pride in his voice filled Mikey with a warmth he’d never before felt.

            Very slowly and without taking his eyes off of Leo, Mikey removed the medal he’d received for winning his rematch and retaining his Nexus title. With a great deal of care, he hung it around Leo’s neck.

            “What are you doing?” Leo asked. “This is your medal.”

            “You know as well as I do that it belongs to both of us,” Mikey said. “Without you to remind me of the things that matter, I never would have found who I really am.”

            “You’re my brother and the greatest fighter in all the multi-verse,” Leo told him.

            “And you’re my better half,” Mikey said, resting his palm against Leo’s chest, just above his heart. “Because of you I’m never gonna fall and I’m never gonna fail.”

            “That goes double for me,” Leo responded, leaning in to kiss Mikey’s lips gently. “Take this thing back now; it’s heavy.”

            Mikey chuckled as he retrieved his other award.

 

From “Parasitica” 2k12 cartoon

            The sound of his door closing caused Mikey to look up. When he saw Leo standing there, Mikey crawled back on his bed, stopping only when his carapace thumped against the wall.

            “Hey bro’,” Mikey said with a nervous chuckle. “Don’t you think mopping the floor with me was enough punishment?”

            Leo’s hand was behind his back but now he brought it forward, showing Mikey his prized issue number one Space Heroes comic book.

            “I gave this a lot of thought,” Leo said, his voice containing a note of lechery. “It seems to me that since you chose to wipe your butt with my comic, your butt now belongs to me too.”

            “M . . . my b . . . butt?” Mikey stammered, watching wide eyed as Leo stalked towards him.

            “Yep,” Leo answered, crawling onto the bed and cornering his brother. “I’ve come to collect.”

            A few minutes later Mikey found that he didn’t mind paying his debt.

 

From “Back to the Egg” 1987 cartoon

            “Hey, I remember that drawing!” Michelangelo exclaimed, pointing to a picture of himself which was hanging on Leonardo’s bedroom wall.

            “You should, you only drew it a month ago,” Leonardo said, sifting through a box in search of the movie he and Michelangelo had planned to watch.

            “I told you my drawing was better,” Michelangelo smirked.

            Leonardo looked up at him. “Since I can’t find mine we really can’t do a comparison, now can we?”

            Michelangelo fidgeted for a minute, then asked, “So why’d you keep it?”

            “The picture?” Leonardo glanced at the drawing and then back at his brother. “It reminds me of when we were kids together and all of the fun we used to have.”

            “We were only five for like a day, Leonardo,” Michelangelo reminded him.

            “Not just the kids we reverted to when we ate the tainted pizza,” Leonardo said. “Kids like when we really were younger. I always enjoyed playing with you.”

            “Yeah, I liked playing with you too,” Michelangelo admitted. “Donatello always wanted to do brainy stuff and Raphael got mad too fast.”

            Leonardo dropped the box back where he’d gotten it from and straightened. “So, do you really want to sit around watching a movie?”

            Michelangelo grinned. “Nah, I think we should take the Sewer Skate out for a spin through the tunnels.”

            “That sounds like way more fun,” Leonardo said, slinging an arm across Michelangelo’s shoulders as they left the room. “Maybe later we can have an art rematch and I can prove my drawing skills are better.”

            “Actually you don’t have to,” Michelangelo said, giving his brother a mischievous look. “I saved your original picture too.”

 

From “Don’t Judge A Book” 1985 Mirage comics

            Leonardo grabbed Michelangelo and spun him around the dance floor, ignoring the chuckles from the other party goers.

            “Whoa there Leo,” Mike said breathlessly, noticing the gleam in his brother’s eyes. “How many beers have you had?”

            “Raphael has had three,” Leo answered. “I’ve only had one. I am not drunk.”

            “Still working off the adrenaline from our fight at April’s store, huh?” Mikey guessed.

            “There’s that,” Leo admitted before pulling Mike closer. “There’s also the fact that I find holding you to be rather intoxicating by itself.”

            With a couple of quick steps, Leo maneuvered Mike over to the linen closet inside the apartment where the Halloween party was taking place. Looking around quickly to make sure they weren’t seen, Leo pulled Mike inside and closed the door.

            “I’ve always wanted to make out at a party,” Mike said enthusiastically as Leo’s hands began exploring his body.

            “Now I’m glad our costumes got ruined in that fight,” Leo said, kneading Mike’s bare rump with his hands.

            “I don’t know,” Mikey responded with a deep churr. “I sorta had plans for what I was going to do to you while you were wearing that dress.”

            “I’ll borrow one of April’s and you can show me tomorrow,” Leo said just before sticking his tongue in Mike’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This amazing set of images based on each of the drabbles in this collection was created by the incredible Sherenelle on DeviantArt.  
> 


End file.
